


Lost and Forgotten

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest
Genre: Eurovision, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurovision 2010 songfic. Special thanks to my friend Supernova for the idea! You're the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Forgotten

_**Here am I_   
_Lost and forgotten_   
_For this cruel cruel time_   
_When I’m first time in love_   
_Now that is why_   
_Now that is why I sing Lord of Mercy_   
_And I hope now that you hear me**_

Peter Nalitch flicked the TV remote and sighed. He had just rewatched his Eurovision performance for the sixth, maybe seventh, time now.  
"Was it really that bad?" he thought to himself, as the audience booed and heckled as he and his band performed. He didn't know why he was so affected by this, I mean, at least he had gotten some points, right? He tried to reassure himself. Besides, he had talked to entries that didn't even get through to the final, such as Estonia and the Netherlands, and they didn't seem phased by being booted out one bit. Hell, Switzerland had only gotten two points, the lowest score of the whole competition, but when Peter had talked to the Swiss entrant after the semi-final, he just seemed happy to be there.  
But then again, I suppose they didn't get jeered at by the audience.  
Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.  
"Who could it be at this time?" he thought, as he went over to answer it.  
He opened the door, and found none other than Lena Meyer-Landrut smiling back at him.  
"Hey Peter!" she beamed, "I'm on a tour in Russia right now so I thought I'd drop by to say hi!"  
"Hey Lena," Peter said, "How did you get this address?"  
"Ah, Stefan knows people," Lena smirked, "He can get anyone's address."  
Just then, she looked over to the TV, which was still paused.  
"Watching the Eurovision, huh?" she asked.  
"Y...Y...Yeah..."  
"I met your bandmates outside, by the way," Lena said, "They told me you were down over that whole, you know, 'getting booed' thing."  
"They told you that?"  
"Yes, but everyone here in Russia still loves you, even though you got booed."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes," Lena smiled again, "And now I'm going to prove it."  
She went over to the drawn curtains, and opened them, letting light flood into the room.  
"Aaah!" Peter said, not used to the sudden light, "Lena, what are you doing?"  
"Come here," Lena said, "Look."  
And so Peter went over to the window.  
Cheers of applause came from below.  
"Lena... did you..."  
"Yes," Lena smiled, "I did this."  
Crowds of fans were holding banners and singing the song 'Lost and Forgotten'.  
"I just wanted to show you," Lena continued, "Russia still loves you. No matter what happens."  
"T...Thank you Lena."  
"You're welcome."


End file.
